Broly King of the Universe
by elderscrolls master
Summary: Broly is off his rock and on a mass murdering spree to become the most feared being in extant. Which means that he gunning for the most powerful fighters good and Bad.And any one how gets in his way is as good as dead! M for safety


I had to do this because I love this character!

Goku here Elderscrolls master doesn't own Dragon Ball Z!

Thank you Goku now own with show!

How do you know when you're mad? Is it when you can think of nothing but one thing your one goal? If that's the case then yes he was mad him Broly the best of the best. He was currently destroying planet Frieza he had hoped to find Frieza there he called him self the strongest in the universe he found his brother Cooler before he killed him he learned that the Saiyan named Kakarot killed him. Aarrr Kakarot he did it again. "I WILL KILL YOU KAKAROT!" And lunched his Omega Blaster at planet Frieza. Oh how he loved watching a plant blow up. The screams the cries for mercy the blood and body parts. He is fear in this galaxy known for the laughter the laugh that comes right before the killing!

But it is not enough he wants to hear them scream just at the sight of him he wants to be the most feared being in existent to do this he needs to kill three people Majin Buu, Omega Shenron, and Kakarot know through out the universe as the kind hearted Goku.

He will kill them and then he will be feared. His first stop Hell.

Life is dull in hell. But he dose get all the cake he can eat and he can eat a lot! He learned to speak he had to. Or else they wouldn't give him cake and sense the power drainer generator keeps his power level at below 1,000 he can do much. But Buu is lazy and doesn't really care he is a kid so what does it matter.

At King Yemma desk

Boooooommmm "What the hell was that "said Yemma then he heard "Please don't kill me I don't want to die-" then another blast and a headless body landed on his desk. "How dares!" "ME that's how you big stupid piece of shit" and Broly put his hand on Yemma's face "Now die!" and fired his eraser cannon. Aaaahhaaaa Broly laughs there not even maggots to him they don't even deserved to be killed by him.

"YOU where the is Buu!" Broly said "In the power drain sector." Said a dying "Good now die and he stomps on his skull crushing it like a watermelon.

"Hhhmmm something is not right here something is coming something powerful and evil." "A new prisoner but this is the maximum security he and 3 others are the only ones here because where to dangerous to be with the others." Suddenly the wall exploded and a human man walks in.

"Which one of you is Majin Buu?" says Broly Frieza shouts "why do you want to know?" "Because I'm going to kill him!" "What how dare you insult Buu, Buu make you dead!" Says Kid Buu and launches a powerful energy attack at the weakened power draining machine. "Your aim is terrible" said Broly "He wasn't aiming for you, he was aiming for the power draining machine." Said Cell "Jail break anyone?" said Frieza. "Lets kill the human first." Said Frieza "I'm not a human I am the Saiyan Broly I killed your brother Cooler and have destroyed a whole galaxy in one minute. "You're asking for it Cell, Buu let get him!" Frieza and Cell shot off at ssj2 speed and right as they where about to make contact Broly blocks both there blows and punches Cell in the gut and he loses his concentration and can't fly and falls to the ground. While Cell falls Broly grabs Frieza's face in one hand and continually upper cuts him in the stomach then throws him but before he can even crash Broly fires his eraser cannon and completely incinerates Frieza. Cell now just rising says "You can't be real you're a monster a monster!" Broly looks at him and says "a monster?" then teleports directly in front of Cell hand raised energy blast charged and ready "I'm the Devil!" and fires as Cell screams for help completely destroying his body absolutely nothing left.

"You ready now?" said Buu "Bring it weakling!" said Broly. And then Buu charged in ball forum. Broly stops Buu with his hands. Buu yells and puts it all in his full power! Broly is left no choice but to turn into a Super Saiyan.( Not legendary SSJ just normal.) With improved strength he easily grabs his head in mid ball attack. Buu pissed that he is losing gives him a full power kick to the face. But he seem s unfazed no scratch no nothing. "You're weak!" says Broly throwing him but then suddenly behind him kicking him to the left then appearing behind him again this time hitting him over head slamming him into the ground creating a crater the 3 times the size of New York . Buu in the middle of the crater scratched and bleeding everywhere head bent backwards three holes in his back. Damit he's to strong I'll absorb him and a piece of Buu shots at SSj Broly. Meanwhile as soon as Buu hit the ground Broly starts charging is Omega Blaster. "By by Buu!" and fires his Omega Blaster. "Nnnnnooooooooooooooo!" "I'm Majin Buu I can't lose I-and then the blast hit him.

"One down, 2 to go."


End file.
